


A Dark and Stormy Day (In A Garden)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [32]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Berkeley Square - Freeform, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms, Umbrellas, callback to eden, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: In the Berkeley Square garden, Crowley returns an old favor.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 29. Prompt: Thunderstorm.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	A Dark and Stormy Day (In A Garden)

There’s a storm rolling in. It’s going to be a big one. The wind is picking up, clouds gathering, thunder rumbling in the distance.

For once, Berkeley Square is almost deserted. No squabbling children in sight; no overworked parents; no adolescents in love; no cultural attachés winding down after a stressful meeting in St. James’s Park.

But the square is only  _ almost  _ deserted. In the garden stand two figures, seemingly undisturbed by the oncoming storm.

The dark of the pair has been waiting thousands of years to return an old favor. He’s not about to squander the opportunity now.

If anyone were watching, they might or might not notice that the umbrella the dark figure is opening did not appear to be in his hand a moment ago. It’s certainly there now, however — large, deep-canopied, patterned in black and white.

Its wielder raises the umbrella higher, over his companion’s head.

The light figure laughs — a low, delighted chuckle — and steps closer to the dark one, canopy covering them both.

It’s a dark and stormy day. But the couple stays in the garden for some time longer; the eye of the thunderstorm, huddled together beneath an umbrella, sheltered from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
